Sly 5: Dark Secrets
by s82161
Summary: Two shape-shifting human boys named Keith and Marco have been doing evil stuff involving the Cooper gang's families. The Cooper Gang doesn't know about this, until Bentley discovers several videos of Keith and Marco doing horrible stuff to his friends families. Now, they have to defeat Keith and Marco. Based on Goosebumps #61: I Live in Your Basement.
1. Keith and Marco do terrible stuff

We open with Super 8 video camera footage. We see 2 boys, one is unseen, holding the camera. The other kid can be seen. He is a 12 year old human boy with brown hair. His name is Marco. He became best friends with a shape shifting monster boy named Keith. Keith is a boy who lives in people's basements, for some unknown reason. If a house has no basement, he lives in their attics. Marco is holding an unconscious male turtle. He and Keith are about to play "football" with the turtles. By playing Football, they mean killing the turtles in horrific ways. Why are they doing this? Because they want to see if a turtle's shell is impenetrable or not. Marco and Keith can be sen walking on an empty field. Nearby, is a train station. Marco is holding a burlap sack behind him. Inside is an unconscious female turtle. Marco brings the male turtle outside some train tracks. A caption reads: 1987. Marco sets the male turtle a few meters beside the train tracks. Marco does a drop kick on the male turtle. The turtle flew across the train tracks, just as the train came through. The train hit the male turtle. The male turtle was horribly mangled by the train. Keith handed Marco the camera. We then see Keith drag the female turtle to the top edge of a hill. Keith throws the female turtle down the hill. The female turtle rolls down the hill. She keeps on rolling faster and faster. When she reached the bottom of the hill, she was badly injured and bruised. Keith and Marco teleport down the hill. Keith says "This is why turtles shouldn't have shells." We then see the female turtle, barely alive. "Help." the female turtle said weakly. Keith took out a metal baseball bat. Marco took out a baseball glove. Marco threw the turtle over to Keith, who was at bat. Marco was holding the camera. Keith hit the turtle. It was a perfect hit. The turtle flew over Marco's head. The turtle sailed into a nearby village. The female turtle crashed into a nearby upstairs window. Keith and Marco teleported to where the female turtle was located. She was dead. Keith and Marco both laughed like The Joker from Batman. We see the horrible, mangled body of the female turtle. The camera cuts to black. The words: "Sony Computer Entertainment of America Presents" appears on the screen. We then cut to another video. In this video, 2 people are seen dragging 2 unconscious hippopotamuses: one male, one female. One of the boys is unseen. Their appearances are no longer human. Instead, one boy is an anthropomorphic wolf. The boy holding the camera was an anthropomorphic raccoon. He looked like a 14 year old version of Sly Cooper. Keith was the raccoon, Marco was the wolf. Keith was the one holding the camera, like the last video. Marco dragged the male hippopotamus. He put the male hippo inside a white birch coffin. Keith and Marco wanted to know if people could survive being buried alive. Keith handed the camera to Marco. We now get to see Keith's animal form. He looked just like a 14 year old version of Sly Cooper. Keith took the female hippo and put her in a spruce coffin. Keith and Marco both closed the coffin doors. They lowered each of the coffins into a 6 foot hole. Once they were lowered, They both dug a hug pile of dirt on top of the coffins. The huge pile of dirt crushed the coffin. The huge pile of dirt covered the coffins entirely. We then cut to black. The words: "In Association with Sucker Paunch & Crystal Dynamics" appear on the screen. We then see a family of purple mice. The adult male mouse was tied to a chair and gagged. The adult female mouse was also tied and gagged. The little mouse girl is sitting in a chair by herself. We then hear Keith say, "Today, we are going to test out whether or not the relationship between cats and mice can be friendly or not. They say that cats and mice are enemies. I'm going to put this to the test." We then see a group of male cats. They were drugged up on spice. The male cats lunged at the male mouse. The male mouse screamed through his gag. The cats tore him to shreds. Then, the cats turned on the adult female mouse. The adult female mouse screamed. She was barely alive when the cats were done with her. Then the cats left. The little girl mouse was crying like a 3 year old kid. Suddenly, a teenage male mouse came downstairs. "What the hell?!" The teenage male mouse said. The teenage male mouse was named Timothy. The little mouse girl's name was Penelope. "A group of male cats attacked Mommy and Daddy. 2 boys tied Mommy and Daddy up." Penelope said. Keith and Marco went up to the adult male mouse. Keith felt his pulse. There wasn't a pulse. Marco went up to the adult female mouse. There was a pulse on her. Marco took the gag off of her. "Don't tell anyone that I did this. If you do, your daughter, your son, and you will die." Marco said. Keith and Marco walked out of the house. We cut to black.

**Sly 5: Dark Secrets. **


	2. Bentley finds out about Clockwerk

_Present Day. Paris, France._

In the city of Paris, France, there was a hideout. Inside the hideout was a anthropomorphic handicapped turtle named Bentley and a anthropomorphic hippo named Murray. It's been 2 weeks since their raccoon friend, Sly Cooper, went missing. Sly was about to defeat Cyrille Le Paradox, when the blimp he was on went up in flames. Sly then disappeared. Bentley didn't know where Sly was. Bentley was worried. Murray was worried too. Bentley and Murray were Sly's childhood pals. They grew up in an orphanage. Bentley, Murray and Sly formed a gang called the Cooper Gang. They were an excellent group of thieves. They did many great things, such as: Defeating a giant death robot twice, recruiting a group of thieves to open a vault, and travelling through time to save Sly's ancestors. Now, Sly was missing. Bentley and Murray didn't know where Sly was. They were about to find out.

"I wish Sly was here." Murray said to Bentley. "Yeah, I know." Bentley said. Suddenly his computer screen changed. The computer screen showed a video about the creation of Clockwerk. Bentley could not believe what he was seeing. In the video, they saw two 12 year old human boys dragging an unconscious brown owl. They brought the owl to a pyramid. The camera switches around. Sly is there in the distance. He had a pissed off look on his face. He started to run towards the 2 boys. One of the boys run up to the base of the pyramids. He pressed a hidden panel in the pyramid wall. A large section of the pyramid wall opened up. The camera boy and the other boy sprinted through the opening. The opening closed beneath the 2 boys and the bird. It was pitch black. That was, until the camera boy turns on night vision. The screen is tinted light green. "Think we lost him," the unseen boy said to his friend. "Yeah." the other boy said. The 2 boys explored the pyramids. The video ended. It was then followed by another video, showing the construction of the metallic Clockwerk. The 2 boys were seen building and welding metallic stuff on the brown owl. The video time lapsed. It stopped when the metallic Clockwerk was finished. The 2 boys were seen looking at it. Their names are: Keith and Marco. "What should we call it?" Keith asked Marco. Marco thought for a moment. "How about we name it after the book: A Clockwork Orange." Marco said to Keith. "Sounds great." Keith said. Keith and Marco stood there, looking at their creation. The video then cuts to Keith and Marco taking the metallic Clockwerk outside in the hot Ancient Egyptian sun. They are remote controlling him. They made Clockwerk fly. They war whooped. The 2 kids watched as the evil metallic owl ripped a anthropomorphic raccoon to shreds. The video ends. Bentley stared in shock. He couldn't believe that 2 12 year old human kids created the Cooper Gang's greatest enemy. Bentley was speech less.

_Ancient Egypt, Day_

Meanwhile, in Ancient Egypt, a grey male anthropomorphic raccoon wearing blue clothing was walking in the Egyptian desert. His name was Sly Cooper. He was a thief. He came from a long line of master thieves. Two weeks ago, he and his friends time traveled to various points in Cooper history. He began to battle a enemy named Cyrille Le Paradox. Sly battled Le Paradox on a blimp. Le Paradox was defeated. Sly was sucked through the time portal. Now, he was stuck in Ancient Egypt. Sly walked through the Ancient Egyptian desert. Sly was hot and thirsty. Suddenly,he saw 2 human boys appear out of nowhere. They were dragging something behind them. One of the boys had a camera in his hand. Sly walked over to the 2 boys. He saw that one of the boys was holding an organic version of Clockwerk, his greatest enemy. Both boys ran away from the raccoon. The raccoon chased after the 2 boys. The 2 boys ran towards a huge pyramid. The pyramid was the base of operations for Keith and Marco for 2 1/2 weeks. Keith pressed a hidden panel in the pyramid wall. A large section of the pyramid wall opened up. Marco and Keith ran inside the opening. The opening closed behind them. Sly arrived too late. Sly thumped against the pyramid wall in frustration. He wanted to stopped the people who were about to create his greatest enemy. Sly decide to head into town for help.


	3. Bentley finds out where Sly is

Sly walked into an Ancient Egyptian town. He could see small shops scattered here and there. He wanted to ask someone for help in stopping 2 kids in creating Clockwerk. Sly saw a anthropomorphic raccoon running on the rooftops of various buildings. He decided to ask the raccoon for help. Sly ran up to a random building. He used his agility to reach the rooftops and catch up with the raccoon. Sly caught up with the raccoon. The other raccoon turned around. In front of him was a raccoon who looked similar to him. He wore a false beard. He a pharaoh's crown on his head. He wore gold and blue armor. The raccoon's name was Slytunkhamen Cooper. "Who are you?" Slytunkhamen asked the stranger in front of him. "I am Sly Cooper." Sly said, introducing himself to Slytunkhamen. "A Cooper?" Slytunkhamen said. "I'm the only cooper here. Prove to me that you're not a fake." Sly pulled out his cane. Slytunkhamen was shocked. "You really are a Cooper." Slytunkhamen said. "Yep." Sly said. "How did you get here?" Slytunkhamen asked Sly. "It's a long story." Sly said. "I come from Paris, France." "Paris?" Slytunkhamen asked. "Yeah. I come from the future." Sly said. "I need your help. 2 human kids are about to create Clockwerk, my arch enemy. We need to stop them before it's too late." "Clockwerk? You mean that brown owl that's been terrorizing this town?" Slytunkhamen said. "Yes. He's a metallic owl in my world. I defeated him 2 times." Sly said. "How did you manage to defeat Clockwerk?" Slytunkhamen asked Sly. "I defeated Clockwerk using a jet pack." Sly said. Sly explained everything from the beginning to Slytunkhamen, from how he was orphaned, to how he and his gang defeated The Fiendish Five. Sly and Slytunkhamen were now walking on the ground. Sly even mentioned the Cooper Vault to Slytunkhamen. "There's a vault with my last name on it?" Slytunkhamen said. "Where is it?" "It used to be located in a island out in the Pacific Ocean." Sly said. "Me and my friends had to recruit a group of thieves to open the vault." "Why did you have to hire a group of people to open a vault?" Slytunkhamen asked. "Because the vault had many security measures." Sly said. "Where is the Cooper Vault now?" Slytunkhamen asked Sly. "It's destroyed. Me and my friends managed to save all of the treasures from the vault." Sly said. "Wow." Slytunkhamen said in amazement. "Yeah. So, will you help me stop the 2 people from creating Clockwerk?" Sly asked Slytunkhamen. "You bet." Slytunkhamen said. Sly and Slytunkhamen set out to defeat Keith and Marco.

Marco woke up. He found himself in Paris, France. He didn't know how he got there. Marco decided to walk around in Paris. "Hello." said Marco. "Anybody there?" It was dusk out. Marco continued walking. Marco saw a hideout. He walked towards the hideout. He decided to enter the hideout. Marco knocked on the door. He waited. The door opened. A handicapped turtle appeared in the doorway. "Hi. My name is Marco." Marco said to the turtle. "What's your name?" "My name is Bentley." the handicapped turtle said. "My name is Marco." Marco said. Marco looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?" Marco asked. "You're in Paris, France." Bentley said. "Paris? What am I doing in Paris?" Marco asked. Bentley shrugged his shoulders. "Can I come inside the house." Marco asked. "Sure." Bentley said. Marco walked inside the hideout. The hideout was nice and spacious. "Wow." Marco said. Marco couldn't believe his eyes. Marco noticed a notification from Bentley's computer. It showed a video file. Bentley clicked on the video. The video showed Marco and Keith creating Clockwerk, which Bentley had already seen. Marco hadn't seen the video. He stared in awe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing on the video. Marco saw himself and Keith building a metallic owl. Marco quickly exited the hideout. Bentley and Murray were shocked. They decided to tell Carmelita Montoya Fox about who built Clockwerk. Bentley wheeled himself over to the nearest telephone. He dialed Carmelita's number. Bentley waited for Carmelita to pick up the phone. A few seconds later, the phone was picked up by Carmelita. "Hello." Carmelita said over the phone. "Hi, Carmelita. It's Bentley." Bentley said to Carmelita. "What do you want?" Carmelita asked Bentley. "I just found out who created Clockwerk. It was 2 human boys by the name of Keith and Marco. They created Clockwerk in Ancient Egypt." Bentley said. "Really." Carmelita said. "Yes." said Bentley. "Where are Keith and Marco?" Carmelita asked. "Keith is in Ancient Egypt. Marco just left our hideout." Bentley said. "Alright. Have you found out where Sly is?" Carmelita asked Bentley. "Yes. I have located Sly. He's in Ancient Egypt. I found that out through a video." said Bentley. "That's great." Carmelita. "Let's fire up the time machine!" "Hold on a minute, Carmelita." Bentley said. "First, I need to acquire an object from Ancient Egypt." "That should be easy." Carmelita said. "Remember the Cairo Museum of Natural History?" "Yes." Bentley said. How could Bentley not remember the Cairo Museum of Natural. It was there that the Cooper Gang found out that the Clockwerk parts were stolen by the Klaww Gang. "Well, maybe you can steal an object from there." Carmelita suggested. "Ok." said Bentley. "That's a great idea." Carmelita said. "Let's go to the Cairo Museum of Natural History." Bentley said. "Meet me at the hideout." Bentley said to Carmelita. "Ok." Carmelita said. Bentley hung up the phone. He waited for Carmelita to come to the hideout. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Bentley wheeled himself to the door. He opened the door. Standing in the doorway was Carmelita. Carmelita was a orange fox. She had azure blue hair. She wore her usual police attire, which consisted of a tan leather leather jacket, and jeans. "Carmelita! Glad you could come." said Bentley. "My pleasure." Carmelita said. Bentley, Murray and Carmelita started the van. They removed the time machine components for the moment. Murray drove the van to the Cairo Museum of Natural History. They were going to save Sly and defeat Keith and Marco.


End file.
